fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
HC Namielle
(Throughout Hunt) (Charged Up) (Dried Out) |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The HC Namielle is a HC Variant of the Namielle, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation An old Namielle that has learned how to harness the dragon element while in a weakened state. Although its use of the element isn't very strong, its control over water and lightning are much better than a regular individual. Aesthetic Differences Glowing red markings on feet and legs, silver whiskers with a bioluminescent glow, four spikes on the tips of its wings instead of three, eyes turn yellow in Rage Mode, green claws, and three rows of small bioluminescent fins on its chest. Attacks and Moves HC Namielle shares the same attacks as Namielle. Elemental Build-Up: Much like HC Xeno'jiiva, blights will build-up on a hunter, depending on how many times they were hit by one of its elemental attacks. It's highly recommended for hunters to wear sets with high elemental resistances while fighting it to lower the chances of being affected by its many blights. Waterblight/Thunderblight/Dragonblight = 1 hit Severe Waterblight/Thunderblight/Dragonblight = 2 hits or more Extreme Thunderblight = 3 hits or more Normal State Sleeping Tides: Whenever hunted, HC Namielle always starts out sleeping in Zone 15 of the Coral Highlands. Hunters must climb to that area to wake it up. When they reach that point, they'll notice that the sleeping dragon has the whole place covered in water. If struck by any hunters, HC Namielle will immediately fly into the air before breathing a beam of water on the platform, creating tides that push hunters out of Zone 15 to either Zone 12 or 13. This move doesn't damage hunters but pushes them out of the area, so HC Namielle can leave Zone 15 and head to Zone 12 to start the fight. Although the attack doesn't damage hunters, it causes Waterblight. Running Tides: If blinded by a Flash Pod, HC Namielle will immediately fly into the air before breathing a water beam down on the ground that floods the area and pushes hunters with the intense currents it produces. After doing this, it'll fall to the ground for a few seconds before getting back up and fighting normally. Surfs Up: When multiple puddles are left on the ground, it'll perform this move. HC Namielle swings one of its wings forward, dragging its hook-like spikes on the ground which causes waves of water to pull hunters back towards it. Unlike the normal Namielle, these waves pull the hunters back with more force and can leave them in a vulnerable state longer, unless the hunters have specific skills to halve/negate its tides. Watery Mucus: HC Namielle shakes its head multiple times as it produces a sticky mucus within its mouth before it breathes a watery projectile at a random hunter. This projectile can stick hunters to the ground and cover their whole body, including their head, in the substance. Just like Zenith Plesioth's mucus, hunters can drown in it and remain trapped for four seconds, but the time is increased by two seconds if they're standing on a puddle. Since Namielle are known to constantly use water in combat, there's a good chance that a hunter will end up immobile for longer than four seconds. Shark Attack: When enraged, HC Namielle may perform this attack on hunters that were pulled in by its waves. As the currents drag in the hunter, Namielle opens its mouth wide, waiting for its victim to get close enough, before lunging forward and grabbing them in its jaws. Once it has a hold of them, it will shake the hunter in its mouth for a few seconds, causing Bleeding, and toss them away before roaring into the air. After doing all of this, HC Namielle will continue to fight normally. During this instance of waiting for its prey, other hunters can interrupt this attack by making HC Namielle flinch. Walls of Water: It places its wings on the ground, around the water puddles that surround it, before quickly raising them upwards, causing a torrent of water to erupt around it. Hunters caught within the attack will be sent flying into the air. Walking Water Beam: Sometimes, if a hunter is too far away from it, HC Namielle will walk forward as it wildly breathes a beam of water at them, leaving behind several puddles on the ground as well, depending on how far its target is. It'll continue walking until it reaches where the hunter is/was. Sliding Pounce: HC Namielle slides around in a circle, leaving behind puddles around the hunters, before pouncing on them and causing a massive splash that covers a wide radius around it. Tidal Slaps: HC Namielle swipes its claws forward three times, sending wave after wave of water at hunters in front of it. After the third swipe, it'll stand up on its hindlegs before performing a bodyslam to send another giant wave of water at hunters in front of it. Water Bullet Burstfire: Only ever performing this attack while enraged, HC Namielle turns towards one random hunter, staring at them intensely, before breathing three globs of water at quick succession at the hunter. After the first volley of projectiles, it'll repeat the attack two more times as it tracks their movements. Charged Up State Heavy Rain: When the organ inside of its body begins to generate electricity, a heavy storm will hit the Coral Highlands. This rain doesn't damage the hunters, but it does eventually form puddles on the ground in the zone overtime as the fight progresses. It takes about ten to fifteen seconds for puddles to form in random parts of the zone without Namielle using any water-based attacks. Steam: Now whenever HC Namillie electrifies the puddles in a zone, it'll leave behind steam after exploding. This steam obscures one's vision in battle, lasting three seconds before dissipating. Lightning Beam: As HC Namielle prepares to breathe its beam, it'll place its whiskers in front of its mouth to electrify the water it spews. As the electrified water hits the ground, the puddles it creates will immediately explode, creating steam that can obscure a hunter's vision. Shocking Snap: Much like Teostra, HC Namielle will snap its jaws together occasionally while standing on a puddle, producing an electrical shock that causes the water around it to spontaneously explode. Electrical Whips: HC Namielle wiggles its whiskers a bit as they build-up electricity before shaking its head wildly. As it shakes its head, its whiskers will rapidly hit any hunters near its face multiple times, stunning them and causing Thunderblight, as it shocks them. After the attack, HC Namielle will get into its usual posture and continue to fight normally. Electrical Touch: It charges electricity in one of its front limbs before stepping into a puddle, causing as many as five puddles near it to explode into steam. Bioluminescent Flash: It turns to the side, revealing the beautiful glow coming from its wings, and produces a powerful flash of light that stuns hunters from a distance. Like Tzitzi-Ya-Ku, there is a cone of light that indicates how far the flash will reach. Kushala's End: A new attack it does when a hunter is caught by its Watery Mucus, HC Namielle charges towards the captured hunter before placing one of its front limbs into the glob. Once a limb has been placed into it, it'll shock the watery mucus three times, making the glob of water explode and causing Extreme Thunderblight with the third shock if the hunter doesn't have the proper elemental resistance. Its victim will be immobile due to the intense electrical shock causing cardiac arrest, and they'll need another hunter or Palico to revive them. Dried Out State Endless Abyss: After unleashing a powerful electrical shockwave that makes all the water puddles in the area explode, its body will be surrounded by a dark force. This energy will flow throughout Namielle's wings before it flaps them once, causing the whole zone to turn pitch black. The scoutflies on hunters give them some light to see through the darkness while Namielle's bright glow and eyes give away its position. Torch Pods and Brightmoss also aid hunters during the battle. A zone will remain pitch black for two minutes, but HC Namielle will lose control and get rid of the dark energy if hunters can deal a certain amount of damage to it. Hidden Element: When its skin turns pale and dry, Namielle will start using the dragon element, mainly through its physical attacks. Some of its water-based attacks may contain the element occasionally as well but it's random, however. It still retains many of its basic movements while in this state. Dragon Slide: Now when it slides on the ground to outmaneuver hunters, it'll leave behind a trail of dragon for hunters to step in. The move deals little damage but causes Dragonblight. Ramming Hammerhead: Dragon surges around its head before it slides forward like a torpedo at hunters in front of it, damaging any hunters caught within the charge. Flying Meduso Swarm: An attack that HC Namielle rarely ever does, it'll rapidly change the glowing colors on its body, drawing in a swarm of Flying Meduso, as it fights. These swarms are harmless and don't deal any damage to the hunters, however, they look more yellowish for some reason. If hunters get too close to one, they'll immediately be paralyzed by the fauna, leaving them open to one of HC Namielle's many physical attacks. By changing its glow, HC Namielle can tell the swarm where to go as it fights, either distancing them from itself or even surrounding itself in them. Like HC Namielle, the Flying Meduso glow in the darkness, giving away their position as they float around the zone. Triple Flying Pokes: A variation of Namielle's electrical poke, HC Namielle takes to the sky and flies towards the hunter before poking the ground with one of its wing spikes three times in rapid succession. Ending Abyss: After two minutes, HC Namielle will get rid of the dragon energy surrounding the environment with this attack. HC Namielle will fly into the air as it looks for one hunter to target. Once it has chosen its target, it will pounce towards the hunter and slam down onto the ground, causing a massive AoE that covers the majority of the zone. This attack can instant cart hunters, and requires proper evasion timing to avoid it. Once the attack is done, the darkness will clear and hunters can properly see again. Notes *The idea to allow HC Namielle to darken an area with the dragon element came from its tease at the end of the Old Everwyrm Trailer for Iceborne. It was also inspired by the Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern), which has such an ability. *Many of its attacks are based on various things having to do with the unknowns of the abyss. **One of its attacks is noticeably called Kushala's End, a reference from brief text mentioned in the Dive to Monster Hunter World book. It mentions that Kushala Daora battled with an unknown Elder Dragon that controls water at the New World, which is likely Namielle. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Hard Core Category:Large Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Extreme Thunderblight Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus